


Dead Men Don't Walk

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: A Tosh and Ianto guide on how to deal with emotional pain., Episode: s02e07 Dead Man Walking, Gen, its alcohol, the answer may surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Part 7 in my Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments seriesset after Dead man walkingTosh and Ianto deal with emotional pain in a very obvious way, you should still read about it though.Tosh/Ianto friendship fluff!





	Dead Men Don't Walk

Ianto and Tosh sat on his sofa. They hadn’t started on wine Or cider tonight, no… tonight they went straight to the gin. Their GnTs were strong and hard and basically exactly what they needed.

Owen was at the Hub with Martha and Jack, going through reports and summarising what had happened at the hospital. Ianto knew Jack wouldn’t be coming to the flat this evening, so he told Tosh to come home with him, as she often did on the tough days. Rhys had picked Gwen up in his car and she was now with him, at their home, together. Probably having dinner or watching a film… sharing emotional support. And here he and Tosh were, half drunk on a sofa.

Ianto poured himself a refill and sighed heavily.

“God, I hate this job sometimes.”

Tosh shrugged her agreement, still teary eyed after everything. Every now and again she would take a big drink, close her eyes and say “I can’t believe we nearly lost him.” To which Ianto would put his arm around her and reply, “But we didn’t.”

Ianto couldn’t help but reflect on the almost laughable way to the day turned out. In fact it _would_ be hilarious except for the fact it wasn’t. No it wasn’t funny. Owen was dead, but still alive. Like a bad smell refusing to bugger off, no matter how much febreaze you blast at it.

Tosh suddenly sat up.

“Let’s go out.”

Ianto scoffed.

“What?”

“You know, go out. Out out! Go to a club or a bar, drink ourselves blind. Come on when was the last time we went out properly.”

Ianto searched his mind.

“Gwen’s engagement thing.”

“Exactly! That was months ago! We need to go out. Time to hustle Ianto, we’re young. You’re in your mid-20s, these are the best years of your life. You should be spending them in a strangers bed, not moping on your sofa. Get up.”

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to his room.

“Put some jeans on.”

She left him to change and he sighed heavily. He knew that this reaction was. They hadn’t gone out to ‘celebrate’ Gwen’s engagement, although a happy time it was, they went out because Gwen was getting married, she was choosing to have a normal life. And it made Tosh and Owen and Ianto feel like shit. They didn’t get that choice. So they went out dancing and had a good time and forgot that they were all alone in this pathetic world. Tonight was no different.

Owen had lost, he lost the battle between Torchwood and the rest of the world. He would never, ever get that choice again. So Ianto and Tosh would go out and dance and sing and get stonking drunk and maybe even pick up a random back alley shag, all to forget that Owen had lost, and to remind themselves that they still had a game to play.

Ianto walked out of his room in a pair of denims and a black shirt. Tosh smiled a watery smile at him and waved him over.

They went to Tiger, Tiger; a local place with cheap drinks and decent music. They danced well into Saturday morning and staggered back to the flat at gone 4am. They ignored the fact that they had to be at work in 3 and a half hours, and that when they arrived they would have to deal with Owen’s new ‘life’, they just climbed into Ianto’s bed and passed out.


End file.
